


Confession

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: Leonard shares a secret.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Confession

"Perhaps it would help if you wrote it down." 

Leonard's head shot up, looking over to Spock working placidly at his desk. 

"What?" 

"Whatever it is you wish to tell me. Clearly you are struggling. Perhaps you would find it easier if you wrote it down."

Leonard sighed and took off his other boot. He planted his hands on either knee and took a moment to gather himself. Then he stood up from the bed and crossed over to Spock. 

"Should I be concerned?" 

"No! I mean, I don't think so. It's not a big deal but I've been thinking about it and if it was the other way round, I'd want to know. Not that I'd have a problem with it! But if I thought that you felt you couldn't tell me,well. It wouldn't feel great."

Spock stared back at him, blankly. 

"I see", he said trying to sound supportive of whatever it was Leonard was trying to tell him. 

"Jim and I slept together." 

"Oh." 

"Back at the academy! Before I even met you!" 

" _ Oh. _ "

"We were roommates and it was…."

This was the part where Leonard was supposed to say  _ it was just sex, it didn't mean anything.  _ But it  _ had  _ meant something. Jim had been the first person he'd slept with since the divorce. Back then the prospect had been terrifying but Jim had made it easy and safe and  _ fun.  _ Leonard had forgotten sex could be fun, that you could laugh when you were in bed with someone. 

He laughed a lot with Spock. 

So no, he couldn't say that it meant nothing. He would never lie to Spock. Sex with Jim had been comforting and stress-relieving and grounding and yes, hot. It hadn't been meaningless. It just hadn't been romantic. 

Leonard stuttered and hesitated. Would Spock understand all that? Vulcans tended to get possessive, what with the whole mating for life thing. 

"Jim's my best friend and that's not an aspect of our relationship anymore, hasn't been since he made captain but, I don't know I just thought it was….disrespectful to you, not telling you. Just thought you should know. "

Leonard folded his arms, jamming his hands up under his armpits in an effort to keep them still. He watched Spock carefully for a reaction. 

"I was aware." 

Leonard gaped. 

"When I first became interested in you, I confided in Jim. He provided me with encouragement and a most…enthusiastic review. While the captain can be prone to hyperbole, in this case he was most accurate." Spock cast his eyes away primly. 

"I didn't mean to keep it from you, it just. Wasn't polite."

Spock nodded. 

"Discussion of previous partners early in a new relationship is typically considered to be 'bad form', as I understand it."

Spock stood and walked around the desk to join Leonard. 

"Thank you for sharing with me, Leonard." He raised his hand and Leonard met him in an  _ ozh'esta _ . "Your regard for my comfort and your efforts to be respectful towards me are most-." Spock cast his eyes away again.

"Most?" Leonard prompted, tracing his fingertip gently down the length of Spock's fingers.

Spock looked back and met his eye directly. His eyes were large and so dark. 

"It is really most attractive, Leonard", he said quietly

. 

Their hands still joined, he leaned in and kissed Leonard firmly on the mouth. 

Leonard's free arm wrapped around his waist.

"Just wanna treat you right, darlin." 

"You have yet to do otherwise."

Leonard chuckled softly and pressed in as close as he could without crushing their hands. 

"I suppose now would be the appropriate time to tell you that I was formerly engaged." 


End file.
